


Sanji Likes Fish Sticks

by jih3k



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Eggs, Father of the Century, Fishing, Ichthyophilia, Impregnation, M/M, Sea Monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23127874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jih3k/pseuds/jih3k
Summary: When they said Vinsmoke Sanji sleeps with the fishes, they didn't mean he was dead. But his sexual proclivities are causing problems for the Germa so Judge gets him a present that will hopefully calm him down.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 24
Kudos: 52





	Sanji Likes Fish Sticks

**Author's Note:**

> This happened because of a conversation on twitter about... well basically the premise of this story.

It was a bright and beautiful day on the castle/boat of the Germa Kingdom. Birds chirped their chirpy songs and the flowers were in bloom and fuck me, it was nice as fuck. Yes, times were good for the Germa. Their kingdom was one on the grow and it was all thanks to the brilliant sciences of their king, Vinsmoke Judge. He had single-handedly turned their entire economy from one build upon a military industrial complex to a military industrial complex plus sex toys. Yes, Judge was the best at this. He was called the Willy Wonka of dildos, making them in all shapes and sizes. Plus there were onaholes and prostate vibes that went so hard they made your teeth rattle. All the other kingdoms of North Blue were equally as fearful of Judge as they were in love with his French ticklers, because he invented Raid Suits and gave them to his children. And his children were all assholes and they would fuck shit up whenever they wanted. Also there were endless clones. 

But there was one member of the Vinsmoke family that didn't enjoy the high life and fucking of shit up. His name was Sanji and he was the third son in the line of 4 babies that had been popped out of their mother. Judge had just gone down the line like that they were show dogs being placed for best in show. He wasn't very clever. Child Ichiji through Yonji. Easy, done, goodbye, absentee father time. Anyway, Sanji was a lot more kind-hearted than his brothers and sister (who was making a line of Tengas in the shape of her vagina at the time) and he didn't like the violence. He only wanted two things: to cook delicious food and also bang fish. This caused a two wolf situation inside him, because one wolf wanted to make top tier fish dishes and the other wolf wanted to shove his dick in their cold, clammy orifices. The two could not be compatible because he had been yelled at the one day he had accidentally served his masturbation mackerel at a state dinner instead of the one that wasn't filled with jizz. Everyone agreed that it was funny, but the war that occurred afterward was a little less. All of this troubled Judge, because even though Sanji was a failure as a warrior he was a wonderful gourmet chef and he invented many awesome things like loaded cheese fries and pizza rolls. He wanted his son to be happy, but he also didn't need any more problems.

He tried making fish dildos and onaholes for Sanji, but none of them quite did the job. Sanji felt depressed because he was now being a big giant failure in multiple ways. "Why was I born wanting to fuck fish?!?" he cried. His siblings were assholes, but still couldn't help but feel bad. They had an entire kingdom's worth of the wildest sex toys they could ever dream of, but their brother could feel no pleasure from them. It made them sad, even when they went and killed people. 

One day Judge said, "I must do something to ensure my third son's happiness at all costs because I aspire to be the best father of this century." He donned a Gordon's fisherman rain coat and set out with a bunch of Germa clones in crabbin' boat like in Deadliest Catch. He was gone for 3 months and in that time his children were all worried. The sea was a cruel mistress and even the greatest dildo maker was at risk upon the waves. Sanji borrowed some of Reiju's Victorian looking dresses and waited on the widow's walk every day, in anticipation for what solution his father had discovered for his ichthyophilia. Then one day, on the horizon, the ship was sighted. It was battered and damaged and there was a lot of blood on the deck. There also seemed to be a lot less clones than Judge had set out with, but he had returned. He was given a heroes welcome with ticker tape and a marching band. He leaped off the deck as the surviving clones began working a winch and a net was brought out over the deck.

Judge stood before his son and said, "Sanji, my boy. Nice dress. I know that you have suffered many long years and the last few months, needing an answer to your fish fetish. Now, BEHOLD!" He swung his arms wide as a net was dropped heavily on the docks. Inside writhed a strange creature. It had no legs, in its place was a tail that looked like something like a dolphin's tail. Its torso was more human in appearance, with pale skin. It seemed to have fins on its forearms and claws at the end of its webbed fingers. Gills flared on the neck as it bared shark-like teeth and hissed. To top off the entire picture, the hair was a mossy green color.

"Dad, it's fucking hot as shit, but I didn't want you to go catch a merman slave for me." Sanji had an unsure boner under his dress.

Judge smiled and patted the third Vinsmoke son on his butt. "This is not a merman. Or even a fishperson for that matter. No, what I did with my crew of expendable clones was sail the seas looking for the sexiest, most exotic fishman for you. But I couldn't find it. Then one day, we came upon a strange reef teeming with these kinds of things. They were all evil and eldritch abomination looking. Killed a bunch clones. Screaming weird squeaky gibberish. "Cat-fool-who" or something they liked to say. Anyway, we got this one. Hope you enjoy fucking around with it."

"Why is its hair green?"

"I dunno Sanji. Maybe it's normal. Maybe its hair is sea moss. Maybe it decided to piss off its dad and is rebelling." Here he glared at Yonji who made an angry shrug cause he couldn't control the color of his hair. "Anyway, we named it Zoro cause it slashed a big old Z in the chest of one of the clones and it reminded me of Antonio Banderas. Have fun, I'm gonna go take a shower. We're putting it in a big tank in the rec room."

Sanji went down to the aforementioned rec room a little later on and almost as if by magic, a huge aquarium had been set up for Zoro. It had huge bubblers, a castle, and a basking rock. No one really knew what it ate, but there were some clones tossing some bloody prisoner chunks to the thing. The prince chef went to tap on the glass, to see if he could coax his new plaything out. There was silence in the darkened tank but then JUMP SCARE! "SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE," went the fishthing called Zoro. Sanji was definitely startled and pooped his panties a little bit, but he was still resolved to try and make friends and possibly become fuck buddies with this sexy fish creature. He climbed up a ladder that was on the side of the tank, ignoring the small turd that was rolling around in his pantaloons.

"Hello, new friend. I'm Sanji. I'm a cook, so if you don't like your clones raw I can perhaps turn some chunks into like a pot pie or something for you."

The fishman thing looked up with coal black eyes and said, "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEK EK-EK-EKEKEKEKEK." The screeching language it spoke was both frightening but also erotic. Clearly this this wasn't full fish, but perhaps part mammal. Thinking quickly, Sanji ran to his room and got every vape he had in his room and loaded them up with THC vape. Then he returned and had the clones lower him in a platform and then cover the top with glass. At this point, Sanji began to attempt to vape hotbox Zoro's aquarium, as a way to try and calm the nerves of the very stressed out fishman thing. It seemed to be working, but then somehow the vape hotbox went wrong.

Sanji was changing cartridges when the Zoro Fish thing jumped up going "EEEEEKEKEKEKEKKEEEEEEKKEKEKEKKKKKKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEEE" and slashed the ropes that were supporting the platform the Vinsmoke prince was on. He fell into the murky water and began to panic as the seemingly mad creature was upon him in a flash. It dragged the blonde cook over to the basking rock and pinned him face first against it. Snarling and chittering all the way, Sanji fully expected the last thing he felt were the claws to open his neck and as he watched the water turn red with blood. His blood! Fuck! Instead, when he felt those claws it wasn't at his throat instead... they were reach and fumbling with his skirt that he was still wearing.

Sanji was stunned and tried to struggle away, but each time he did the Zoro Fish would snarl and apply firm bite pressure on his shoulders. Full letting the human know who was in charge. Eventually the skirts was no more, and Sanji's bear as was exposed and he felt something else. A fleshy, warm, and firm piece of meat was twitching between his ham-hocks and he had a suspicion that he knew what it was. But still, even though Sanji's greatest desire was to fuck fish he was intrigued and aroused as his growing erection scrapped across the rough basking rock. His curiosity now fully overriding any survival instinct to escape and he thrust his bottom toward the probing member. The Zoro Fish, finally finding the entrance it needed, gaped the absolute ever loving fuck out of Sanji's hole and began hammering like its life depended on it.

The clones outside the tank could only watch in dumbfounded awe as this unholy coupling of inhuman green haired fish monster was just having its way with the third son of their king. It invoked primal terror in them, but they were also entranced by the beauty of what they were seeing. Sanji was concussed almost immediately, when the violent thrusting cracked his head off the rock they were against. Blood mixed with the water from his forehead, places where the Zoro Fish had bit him, and from his ass. In his dimming mind he tried reaching for his own member to stroke it because his partner was not at all interested in his pleasure. But the sheer violence only turned him into a rag doll and he managed only a couple of shallow strokes before he lost consciousness. The Zoro Fish screeched and took its prize for a tour of its tank, humping all the while. The vicious pounding on Sanji's prostate causes a trail of semen to leak behind him as this took place. Eventually, the Zoro Fish came with such violent force the pain and cramps in his cum-flated bowels caused Sanji to wake with a start. He inhaled a mouthful of blood and semen stained tank water, but from here the Zoro thing dragged him back to the rock and cast him on top. Sanji puked out the excess liquid in his lungs as he hacked and coughed. His stomach felt swollen and he knew something had gone wrong. Meanwhile, the Zoro Fish began making a bubble nest. Sanji knew enough about fish to know what this meant. He had been bred! 

In the weeks that followed, Judge had ordered the clones to try and either get Sanji out or at least make the tank more habitable for him. The Zoro Fish guarded its mate viciously, so this also served a bit as like feeding. Sanji grew accustomed to the taste of human flesh, especially when his protector chewed it for him first. Occassionally they would fuck and it was slowly driving him crazy until he was enslaved to the power of mighty fish monster cock. Eventually, his bowels quaked like he was going to have diarrhea but he knew it wasn't diarrhea. He squatted over the bubble nest and squeezed out egg after fertilized egg. Each was see through and the little spawn creatures bore green hair and curly eyebrows. Wow. The miracle of life. Judge was happy cause now he was a pop-pop, but that didn't stop him from charging two bits for people to come see the freaks. 

Maybe later Judge got Sanji out and gave him a fish bottom with a fish vagina to accommodate more monster fish babies. What'd they do with the babies? Trained them to be underwater attack things of course. And also he made dildos shaped like the Zoro Fish's cock and god damn they sold well. 

The End (?)*

**Author's Note:**

> *It's the end, don't worry.


End file.
